masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Angus Coleman
Angus Coleman is a human pirate, vanguard, and mercenary during the Great Galactic Revival, working for Kalen Goddard and the Wumara Gang on Altakiril. He was an enemy, and now partner and friend of fellow Wumara member, Claudio Sommer. He is a character on Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Angus was born on Altakiril in the Terminus Systems, a war torn and recovering planet isolated from the reach of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. He found his way into a life of crime at an early age, siding with The Bridge Boys gang, one of the many warring factions of Altakiril. His biotics and savagery earned him an infamous rap as an enforcer in the crime scene, and he became one of the most feared thugs on the planet. Eventually, larger organizations set their eyes on Altakiril due to its positioning in the Terminus Systems, and the Bridge Boys along with the other gangs became out matched by the raider groups attacking the planet. This led Angus and the surviving members of the Bridge Boys to assimilate into the Wumara Gang, a group of pirates led by Kalen Goddard. The Wumara Gang, due to Goddard's assimilation of the local firms in the city, quickly seized control of the planet. Angus himself continued to work for Wumara as well, but it being a much tighter ran outfit than the Bridge Boys, Angus often found himself in hot water due to his aggressive behavior. Eventually he was paired with fellow biotic and bruiser, Claudio Sommer. Claudio was the exact opposite of Angus, cool headed, kind, and calculated, and the two often butted heads, but as time went on, they became an inseparable and dangerous pairing. Description and Personality Angus was compared to a tank in terms of his appearance, he was tall, slightly shorter than Claudio at 195.072 Cm (6.4 Ft), but quite heavier at 121 Kg (267 Lbs). His arms were massive as were his legs and thighs, though he wasn't as fit as Claudio, he was still a sight. He was pale, porcelain white, and had hard features, a faded high Mohawk and a braided beard. His hair was dark purple. He was known to be belligerent, loud, obnoxious, and often intoxicated. Angus enjoyed the wild side of life, he often acted on impulse and emotion, acting before processing. He was the polar opposite of Claudio, this contributed to their pairing, as Goddard believed Angus and Claudio could balance each other out, a perfect team when together. Despite these qualities he wasn't entirely barbaric or callous what so ever, he had a well hidden but profound soft spot. Often spewing out as awkward when acting with good intentions, as it's not something he comprehends how to do well. The desire to do good is there, the application that Angus puts forth isn't always the best though. Skills and Abilities Extreme physical strength was Angus's most prevalent skill, his physique alone and raw physical strength is enough to intimidate foes at even a glance. He was very powerful and worked hard to remain physical fit at all times. Though strength often doesn't equate to everything, Angus is a well verse mixed martial artist as well, and exceeds in close quarters hand to hand fighting. This coupled with his moderately-high biotic strength makes for a deadly combination. Though his biotics are just above average for a human biotic, he utilizes them well with his physical power to max out his own strength. He is also shows proficiency in the use of automatic and burst ammunition weapons such as shotguns, but lacks much of an ability to aim well. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Chronicles of Silent Galaxy: The Advocate Trivia *He is based of WWE personality Sheamus. Related Pages *Wumara Gang *Claudio Sommer *Kalen Goddard Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Humans Category:Pirates